


Let's give it a shot

by like



Series: Kink meme stuff [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Vibrators, a little. but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like/pseuds/like
Summary: Original kink meme prompt: "trans boy craig tops clyde"





	Let's give it a shot

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt can be found here: https://southparkkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/172260425724/trans-boy-craig-tops-clyde  
> honestly when i first decided to write this i was like "huh this will probably be a quick sexy drabble" and it turned into a monster.  
> anyway if you're only here for the smut i suggest ctrl+fing to "Craig was just chilling" so you will have a liiiittle bit of background but it'll still be mostly smut  
> AND LAST THING (boy my author notes are getting longer than the fic itself) i used like online guides i found bc i never used a strap on or smth so things may not be 100% accurate so just. don't use this as sex ed or smth okay?

"Clyde has a problem.

Clyde wants to have sex with his smoking hot boyfriend whom he loves very much.

Clyde finds it very hard to experience an orgasm without something in his ass.

Clyde's smoking hot boyfriend whom he loves very much, however, doesn't have a dick.

Help Clyde find a way to solve his problem and have sex with his smoking hot boyfriend whom he loves very much and also experience an orgasm so said smoking hot boyfriend wouldn't feel as if he can't satisfy said Clyde."

"Clyde, I honestly didn't need to know some of the details you mentioned right now." Token sighed as he kept scrolling through his phone. "And why did that sound like a high school math problem slash a very weird bratz game?"

"Clyde uses third person when he talks about his problems so he wouldn't get too attached."

"Too attached… to your own problems."

"Yes."

Token shook his head, "why did you even come to me specifically? How am I supposed to help you with sex problems?"

"Token, dude, you're the smartest guy I know. If anyone has a solution to anything, it's you." Clyde grabbed the phone out of Token's hand and threw it to the other side of the couch. "Help me."

"Thanks for the compliment, I think." Token shrugged. "But I don’t think I can help you with sex problems. Not exactly my forte. Especially not gay sex."

"Then who else am I supposed to go to?!" Clyde cried out as if in agony. "Who else in town knows enough about sex to help me?!"

"Kenny?"

"Oh yeah. Thanks Token! See, you really did help eventually."

"Yeah, glad to be at service. Can I have my phone back now?"

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You want something in your ass, and your boyfriend doesn't have a dick."

"Yes. We're already done fingering and such, and it just doesn't feel as intimate as full on sex, y'know?" Clyde slumped his shoulders in sadness. "And like I said, I can't cum from just fucking him, even though I really want to. It's like there's no solution to that, you know?"

Kenny rolled his eyes. "Dude, you're fucking dumb."

"That's mean. What did I even do this time?"

"Do you not know what strap-ons are?"

"I think I saw that in lesbian porn once."

"Yeah, I figured." Kenny sighed. "But anyway, you should get one for Craig."

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"You'd never know if you never try. Worst case scenario, if he doesn't like it, give it to me and I'll find a way to use it."

Clyde thought for a second. "Okay, you're right. Yeah, let's give it a shot."

And this is how Clyde ended up completely red faced and confused in a sex shop.

"Can I help you?" he jumped at the sudden voice heard from behind him and turned around to the source, who was a girl smiling at him that seemed around his age.

"Hi! Uh, I need a… strap-on?" he didn't really stutter, but his speech fillers and pauses could get embarrassing sometimes.

"Of course. Are you looking for one for yourself or for a partner?" The girl asked him.

"A partner."

"Right this way." She led him to a different part of the store. "Does your partner want a leather or a cloth harness?"

"He… doesn't know I'm buying him one." Clyde suddenly felt very guilty. Was it normal to buy your boyfriend a surprise sex toy? Did other couples do that? It was too late to think about it now, since he already revealed his secret to the sex shop lady.

"Oh! Well, what do you think he'll like better?" she kept smiling at him. Maybe he didn't fuck up so bad.

"I'm, uh, really new to this, so I don't really know the difference."

"Well, leather ones last for longer, mold to your body – or his body – with repeated use, and are warm to touch." She picked up a weird looking bundle of leather straps, which Clyde assumed was a harness. "Cloth harnesses, on the other hand, are softer, and can be adjusted with velcro which I personally find way easier. This one –" she picked up something that looked like weird underwear with additional straps around it, "- has a pocket for bullet vibrators, so your partner can experience pleasure during the act as well."

"Wait, so with that one," Clyde pointed at the leather one, "he doesn't?"

"I'm afraid not, sorry."

"I'll take the cloth one, then."

She smiled. "Great choice. Now, let's go on and pick a dildo."

Oh boy, this was going to be harder than he expected.

* * *

Craig was just chilling, watching TV, fucking around with his phone, normal stuff. He stopped chilling when the front door to his boyfriend's and his apartment was slammed open by what most would assume was a wild bear, but was actually said boyfriend.

"Babe, I got you a something!" Clyde burst into the living room, waving around a bag Craig couldn't see the contents of, and stood in front of the TV to block it.

"I'm watching TV." Craig said bluntly.

"Okay, but I bought you a gift."

"It's not my birthday, or valentine's day, or any other special day like that. What reason would you have to buy me a gift?"

"It's a gift for me, too."

Craig raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"You'll have to open it to see!" Clyde threw the bag so it landed right next to Craig. "I'm going to get cleaned up, you should try it on now, the lady at the store said it's best to get used to it first!"

Craig was really confused now, but made no move towards the bag until he heard the bathroom door slamming shut and the water running, just so he didn't seem desperate in front of Clyde.

He pulled the bag's straps and tried to look inside, but everything was wrapped with thin pink paper.

Oh god, if Clyde bought him lingerie, Craig would step right in the shower just to kick his ass. He knew he disliked those things.

He grabbed the largest thing in the bag and pulled it out. Carefully tearing up the paper, he was faced with… cloth. God damnit, it was lingerie, wasn't it? Craig wanted to see how bad the thing Clyde bought was _before_ he went to kick his ass, so he pulled out the whole thing.

It… wasn't lingerie. It did look like weird underwear, though, and it had some straps attached to it and a weird circle at the front –

Oh.

Craig wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what it was. However, his boyfriend _was_ a little stupid, so he was shocked that Clyde actually bought him a strap on harness.

Now that he knew what the nature of Clyde's gift was, he was eager to see the rest of the things in the bag. He placed the harness carefully by his side and pulled out the next thing his hands found. It was long and relatively narrow, and Craig had a feeling he knew what it was.

He was right, but not entirely. He expected to get a basic silicone dildo, probably neon-colored because it was Clyde who bought it and for some reason that boy bought neon everything, but Craig was surprised to see a realistic looking dildo, in a color that almost matched his skin by the tone, complete with veins and a small curve.

He checked and yes, the dildo's base was fitted for strap ons. Clyde's really got his homework done this time.

This only further interested Craig in the other things in the bag. He pulled out a third one, seeing this was actually not covered in the paper, and that it was just water-based lube. Figures, since they usually used a silicone-based one, and when researching the subject of sex toys years back Craig has already learned that silicone lube doesn't work with silicone toys.

Tossing the small bottle aside, he pulled out the last thing that was in the bag. It felt like a small plastic box, and Craig quickly tore open the paper to reveal that it was. And that it was containing a freaking bullet vibrator and its remote.

Checking the harness again, he found out it did have a pocket for those things.

 _All this must have cost Clyde a fortune_ , he thought. _Best not to let it go_ _to waste. Looks like we gotta use it. What a shame._ He made himself chuckle.

It took him a second to figure everything out, since he never used anything like that before, but eventually he ended up with everything in place, his clothes off and the harness fit snugly around him.

He looked down at his new dick. His new dick looked right back at him. "Nice," he whispered.

He carefully touched it, gently wrapping his hand around and giving a little squeeze. He couldn't feel anything, but he could imagine he did, so he did. He started pumping the toy and imagined what it would feel like if this was actually a dick attached to his body. His thoughts probably didn't exactly match what it felt like to people who did have dicks, but he didn't care. It always felt nice in his mind, when he pictured things like this, and having a motion to fit the pictured feeling was a whole new experience.

He got pretty deep into it, jacking himself off without even feeling anything, and was so focused on that that he didn't notice the water were no longer running, or that the bathroom door was opened and closed, and that Clyde got out of the room and was already standing not too far from him, watching.

"Damn, who knew I'd get such a great view when I came out," Clyde said.

Craig was so startled by the sudden voice he practically jumped and fell off the couch, which made Clyde laugh way too hard.

"Asshole." Craig mumbled and got up to his feet.

Clyde kept laughing, though a little more calmly, as he stared his boyfriend up and down. "Hotbod."

"Really? Hotbod? That's the best you could think of?"

"You have a bod, and it's hot. I don't understand what's wrong here." Clyde has stopped laughing by now, but he still had this obnoxious smirk on his face Craig just wanted to wipe off, preferably with his own lips. "Wanna start playing with our new toys?"

Craig now matched his smirk, "yeah."

Their lips clashed roughly, none of them willing for anything gentle by now. They were both already hot and waiting for this, despite trying to hide it in their earlier banter.

Clyde, who was wearing only a towel, let it drop to the floor and kicked it away. He started gently pushing Craig toward the couch while still kissing, and when the back of Craig's legs hit it, Clyde broke the kiss and pushed him down to a sitting position.

"Can I try something?" he asked his boyfriend.

Craig shrugged and watched as Clyde went to his knees between his legs until he was face to face with Craig's dick.

Was he going to- oh god.

Craig couldn't feel it, but seeing it from this position was incredibly hot. Clyde was sucking the head of the dildo, slowly letting more and more of it slide into his mouth. He got really close to the base when he pulled out to say, "Hey, did you put the bullet in its pocket?"

Craig nodded, realizing what Clyde was planning and handed him the remote. Clyde fiddled with it for a few seconds before Craig felt a low buzz really close to his clit. It wasn't strong enough to make him lose his cool yet, just a pleasant vibration.

"Do you, uh, want me to have this –" Clyde pulled up the remote to show what he was talking about, "- or do you want to control it by yourself?"

Craig thought for a second. While having Clyde control what he felt could be really hot, there was also this chance Clyde would lose focus and wouldn't change the settings to what Craig asked him to, which could end up really anti climatic or even painful. "I want to control it."

Clyde nodded and handed the small remote to his boyfriend. Once it was grabbed and his hands were free, he placed them on Craig's hips and went back to sucking.

Combined with the vibrations, seeing Clyde suck the dildo was even hotter now. It was easier to picture it being Craig's dick, was easier to imagine Clyde's lips wrapped around his cock and taking him all in. He decided this was time to place his hands in Clyde's hair, just letting them sit there for awhile.

But then Clyde looked up at him with those big brown eyes and Craig fucking lost it, pulling Clyde's hair and pushing him down further onto the toy. He tried to push his hips to meet his mouth, too, but it was hard in his position.

He wanted to keep pushing Clyde on his dick, he really did, but the voice of logic in his head wasn't clouded by lust yet and it told him that if he pushed and pulled Clyde's head too much or too fast it will probably hurt the boy somehow, which was not a risk worth taking. Craig sighed and let go of Clyde's hair.

Clyde didn't mind. He just took his mouth off the toy and started licking around it, making sure to maintain as much eye contact as he could with Craig before sucking the head again.

"Did you happen to finger yourself in the shower," Craig said in a tone that didn't really sound like a question.

"Nah. I like it better when you do it, your fingers are longer and thinner and nicer." Clyde said, getting to his feet and staring to prop himself on the couch as if reading Craig's thoughts.

"Okay. Yeah. I can do that." Craig's face was hot now as he grabbed the new bottle of lube Clyde bought. Struggling with the package for a bit, he eventually managed to tear it open and twist the cap open as well. He squeezed some on his finger and rubbed it around to coat them with the lube. "Yeah, okay. Here we go. Okay." He was mostly trying to calm himself down by now. While he did finger Clyde before, it was never to prepare him for anything, it was just for fun. He was a little nervous, it was normal (except he wasn't just "a little" nervous and more like "a lot" nervous, but he managed to keep a straight face nonetheless).

He pushed his first finger inside and heard Clyde's quiet groan. Taking a deep breath, Craig started pushing it in and out like he always did. _Yeah, this is normal. I can do this_ , he thought.

It became not as normal when he had two fingers inside and now he had to scissor them instead of just curling them like he usually did. He altered between those two actions, hearing Clyde's moans and feeling a little more confident.

"Add- add another," Clyde panted, and Craig couldn't just say no to that. He pushed in a third finger. It was a tight fit, and seeing Clyde's ass stretched around three fingers was undeniably hotter than it being stretched by only two like it normally was when Craig fingered him.

After what seemed like enough twisting and spreading, Craig pulled his fingers out and Clyde whined. He turned quiet, though, when he felt something much bigger rub against his crack.

Craig grabbed hold on his hips and started grinding against him for a second, just to get used to a motion similar to thrusting first. It was different from the normal grinding they shared sometimes. A good different.

Craig saw Clyde grabbing something and handing it over to him, realizing it was the lube. He was probably getting eager already, not wanting to wait anymore.

Craig rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's impatience but grabbed the small bottle anyway, opening it and squeezing some – probably too much – lube onto his hand and rubbing the dildo with it, making sure every inch of it was covered.

Clyde giggled at the cold tickling sensation when Craig wiped the excess lube on his back, but his giggling came to a stop as soon as the tip of the toy nudged his hole.

"I'm going to put it in now," Craig mumbled, probably more to himself than to Clyde. He held the toy in one hand to position it right at Clyde's hole, his other hand grabbing his hips.

And then he pushed in the head.

He could hear Clyde gasp louder and louder as he pushed more and more inside, he could see Clyde's hands trying to grab something and ending up scratching the surface of the couch, he could _feel_ Clyde around him – even though he couldn't.

While waiting for Clyde to adjust to the new size, Craig found the vibrator's remote and tried to figure out how to use it. He clicked a random button and the vibrations got a little faster than before, causing him to let out a moan he did not expect.

He could hear Clyde give a breathy laugh and slapped his butt in return. "Shut up. I surprised myself, is all." Craig said as he placed the remote next to him.

Clyde kept laughing, "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing from happiness," oh. "I'm so happy that you're inside me," huh. "And I'm happy that you're feeling good as well." Oof.

Craig didn't reply, at least not with words. He started slowly stroking Clyde's lower back, just like he did the first time he fingered him and Clyde couldn't relax. Craig made sure to do that every time they were intimate and the possibility existed – even when Clyde wasn't nervous. It was Craig's way to tell him he loved him and was happy they got to be together like this. If the content and happy sigh Clyde just let out meant anything, it was that he understood that.

"You can start moving," Clyde mumbled loud enough for Craig to hear.

Craig took a second anyway before his first thrust. Both because he wasn't 100% sure how exactly to do that, and to keep Clyde on edge.

Clyde gasped when Craig pulled out almost entirely, and moaned when Craig pushed back in. Figuring out he probably did the right thing, Craig did that again. And again. And again and again and again and again-

Clyde was a moaning mess by now, his head buried in the cushion. It started muffling his moans, though, and Craig was having none of that.

Grabbing hold on Clyde's hair, Craig _pulled_. It was still hard seeing Clyde's full expression even like this, but what he did see was beautiful – half lidded eyes with blown out pupils, mouth slightly open letting out the most delicious sounds, cheeks red and some drool dribbling down his chin. Clyde looked (and sounded) completely and utterly fucked.

Craig let go of his hair, instead bending over so his chest was flushed against Clyde's back. His hands changed their position and moved to Clyde's front, gently scratching down his chest and stomach. His mouth found its place on Clyde's shoulder, licking and biting and kissing and loving.

Freeing one of his hands, Craig slowed his thrusts down by a bit so he could somewhat focus on finding the remote. Once he did, he immediately pressed a button and felt the vibrations getting stronger. He picked up his pace again. The motions of his hips made the vibrator move so it was exactly against his clit, and while the cloth did block some of the sensation, it still felt pretty damn amazing.

Too amazing, even. His thrusting pushed the vibrator against his clit in just the right way. When his hips were pulled back, the vibrator was too – but not entirely, so Craig could still feel the vibrations. When his hips pushed forward, the vibrator was pressed directly against his clit, and it was at its strongest setting by now. Craig could feel himself edging dangerously close to an orgasm.

Luckily, Clyde was, too. "Close- Craig, I'm close, please…" he sobbed into the cushion.

Craig groaned quietly through his teeth, "go ahead."

"Thank you- fuck, thank you Craig, ah, I love you-" Clyde moaned as he came, his words turning into a gibberish mess as his mind turned blank.

Pushing against Clyde without pulling back this time, Craig could feel the intense vibrations right against his clit – this time not going away at any point. It was enough to bring him over the edge as he bit Clyde's shoulder again, this time to muffle his moans.

Once he came down from his high, Craig realized the vibrations kind of hurt now. Finding the remote again, pressed a button he hoped would turn it off and sighed in relief when it did.

He also realized he was still inside Clyde, and that couldn't have been too comfortable for the other boy, probably. He pulled out and saw Clyde letting his body completely collapse onto the couch, as if the only thing that held him up till now was Craig's dick.

Craig got up to his feet so he could take the strap on off, pulling apart all the straps that were connected together to stay in place and stepping out of the harness completely only to sit back right next to Clyde.

"Did you have fun?" Craig asked his boyfriend.

"Mmm-hm." Clyde hummed back.

"I did too." He whispered. "We should probably get everything clean now, though." He sighed as he remembered literally every sex toy guide he's read ever.

"Clean later. Cuddle now."

Well, after the amazing gifts Clyde got him, Craig couldn't just say no to him, right? Oh no, seemed like he had to cuddle with his boyfriend now. What a shame.

He giggled at his own thoughts as he tried to bundle up with Clyde on the small width of their couch, ending up half on top of him but it was okay, because Clyde sighed happily and made himself comfortable half-under Craig, kissing every spot he could get to as Craig did the same thing.

"Love you," Clyde mumbled against his skin.

Craig smiled, even though Clyde couldn't see him. "Love you too," he whispered.


End file.
